say it isn't so
by Vinterlust93
Summary: we explore whatever happened to the real agent Keller during the film while Talos is taking over his body. my thoughts wandered about this as i watched the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Keller arrives at his office at SHIELD. His glasses fitting tightly through his eyes. His suit all cleaned out and polished.

He walks though the hallways of SHIELD he enters his office.

Phil Coulson appears looking at Keller. "Morning sir." Coulson tells Keller, who unknown to Coulson is Talos.

"Morning." Keller sighed as he walked into his desk and sat down. Coulson places a file into Keller's desk. "Um you are…?"

"Phil Coulson sir." Coulson says to him.

Keller down into it not really knowing what this is.

"Um sir this is the case we are working on remember. The abandoned blockbuster? The girl?" Coulson tells him. Keller remembers the girl.

"right right. Bring the girl in here and ask her questions." Keller says to Coulson.

"Well fury went to get her hopefully we'll bring her in and question her. Really sir something strange is going on here with everything and everyone." Coulson admits.

"Yes well get her then bring her here." Keller turns away from Coulson.

"Right away sir after I find fury." Coulson says then leaves Keller's office. Keller looks out his window.

Meanwhile…

The real agent Keller wakes up in a bright sunny desert in the middle of Nevada. His blue suit shining against the sun.

He gets up and looks around for any human life and nothing.

He keeps on walking more and more towards the desert till he finds an empty road.

A car drives towards him; he waves at the car, the vehicle stops.

He gets inside the car. The car drives away.

"Are you alright mister, its blazing hot out there? How'd you end up here?" a young man asks him.

"I don't know. I was asleep for a long time. I don't know." Keller said, looking down. "Do you have a phone?"

The man pulls up to a gas station where a pay phone was nearby. Keller goes and calls Coulson or Fury or anybody at SHIELD.

"Hello? Is agent Coulson there or agent Fury?" Keller says over the phone. "It's me agent Keller."

Keller looks upset and confused as someone from SHIELD told him that he was at work.

"No I'm the desert I'm not working right now." Keller said. "Please someone come and get me. Hello? Hello?"

They hang up. Keller goes back to the car.

"Do you think you can take me to my job?" Keller asked the man who picked him up kindly.

Back at SHIELD,

Talos walks through the halls of a morgue, awaiting on agent fury who told him an autopsy was happening and that involved an alien.

Talos thoughts weren't about one of his species was killed but how he was going to save his family from being threatened by the Kree.

He sat on a chair and stared up at the celling with his eyes closed. His mind wandering and thinking about his wife and daughter.

Fury comes in and stares at his boss's weird pose.

"Um agent Keller sir." Fury said in a calm tone.

Keller wakes up and looks down at Fury. "I'm sorry it's been a very long day for I haven't been sleeping too well at home."

"It's 10am sir." Fury said.

"Oh it is." Keller looks at his watch. "Guess it is. So what have you found, um…?"

"Fury sir. Fury paused and began walking followed by Keller into the front door of the autopsy room. "Well I found a strange alien species nothing that I haven't seen as far as I can tell."

"The girl? What about the girl? Did you get her?" Keller asked.

"No sir. The girl got away. I don't know where she is. But I do and will find her." Fury said.

"Please do find her. We need to ask her question. Keep her in watch at all times." Keller said.

Fury opens the door. They both enter. Talos sees one of his alien assistants all dead and on the table. Its contents laid out open. The mortician greets them as they came inside.

"I never seen anything like this before." Fury says to Keller.

"Either have i." Keller says.

Tbc….


	2. Chapter 2

While driving towards Los Angeles, Keller finally arrives at the SHIELD office. He gets out of the car thanks the young man who picked him up then drives away and Keller goes inside the office, and into his desk.

He grabs the phone and dials Coulson. No answer. He walks out of his office then goes into the parking garage into his car then drives off.

At the morgue office,

Fury starts walking away from the room then leaves plus the mortician as well telling him to be careful when touching the body.

Talos looks into the body and sees it's green with a hint of light purple skin.

He just stood on top of the body, looking at it.

Talos gets up and leave the morgue and decides to find Carol Danvers and finish her off himself.

He leaves the building a driver is waiting for him. He gets inside the car then it drives off.

Back in LA,

Keller drives towards an abandoned blockbuster, he thinks something is wrong and drives towards the scene. He gets out the car and sees Coulson.

"Coulson what happened here." Keller asked Phil who looks at him surprised yet confused. Keller isn't supposed to be here.

"Sir. You aren't supposed to be here. I thought you were with fury." Phil said.

"No. I haven't seen Fury all day. I've been in the desert, passed out." Keller said.

"Very funny, sir. No the girl is gone sir. I've been trying to track her down and nothing." Coulson said.

"Are you sure you are alright, sir?" Coulson asked Keller in suspicion. "Things have been weird lately as of this morning."

"Just keep looking for her, Coulson." Keller instructed him.

"Of course sir I'll do that." Phil replied to him. "Just relax sir."

"Where is fury right now?" Keller asked Coulson.

…..

Talos arrives at the desert compound. He decides to meet up with fury who will finally bring Carol here.

Once he sees Fury he will have to try and remain calm and cool.

Keller comes towards Fury.

"I hope you bought the girl, Nicholas." Talos tells fury.

"What?" fury told him. "uhh I did bring her. She's here."

"Wonderful we'll take her and question her calmly and peacefully so she's doesn't go crazy on us." Talos said firmly.

"Are you alright, sir? You seem a bit off." Fury asked him.

Talos smiled at fury. "I am just fine. Peachy actually. I like that word peachy, don't you?"

"Umm no I don't." fury walked away. Talos walked off as well he'll find Fury later on.

…..

While halfway driving towards the desert compound, Keller had a map of the desert, he was lost and didn't know where he was. Till he heard a loud boom then he looked up and saw an aircraft flying off into the sky.

Keller kept on driving all the way till he entered the desert compound and went inside.

Talos looked on as he saw the aircraft with Carol and Fury inside flew away.

He went on walking back towards the hallway he heard a voice sounding like the real Keller.

Talos went on and disguised as another SHIELD agent.

"Hello agent Keller." Talos said into his new disguise.

"What happened here? I heard a crash and an aircraft flew away from here." Keller asked.

"Uhhh yes. The girl and Nicholas left on it sir. We have to find them." Talos said.

"I need to call Coulson immediately. Thank you agent." Keller said. "You may leave."

"Thank you sir." Talos smiled then walked passed him.

Keller uses a phone in an open office.

"Coulson, Fury and the girl left in an aircraft. We need to know where they are heading." Keller said.

"Yes sir." Coulson said. "I say we are done with the blockbuster scene here sir."

Keller went on and looked at where the aircraft ran off too.

No traces of nothing.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Talos ended up finding carol and fury at Maria Rambeau's home with her daughter Monica in the middle of nowhere.

Coulson ended up tracking thus leading Keller to find Maria and her telling Keller all about what happened with Carol.

Whether Keller wanted to give up on the case altogether I don't think he really wanted to.

Keller decided to call it a day and go home.

He comes into the door, all exhausted wanting to just go to his bed and sleep.

"Sweetie what happened?" Keller's wife said. She goes to hug her husband. "I was worried about you. You haven't called me all day."

"Sorry dear." Keller said. "Nonstop working all day. Weird things are happening at work."

"It's okay at least you are back home with me." She says then hugs her husband tight.

"I don't know but since we moved here many things have been active unlike our time in Atlanta." Keller said remembering about his days working for SHIELD in Atlanta and how not many cases were happening unlike here.

Before heading off to end, Keller looks up and sees the sky, watching the stars and how Carol, Fury are up there.

Once fury returns he needs to think about his position at SHIELD.

The next morning, Keller returns back into his office. Coulson comes in.

"Agent Keller sir. It's been two days since Fury left us with the girl." Phil says informing Keller.

"I know Coulson once he returns I need to have a talk with him." Keller tells him.

"Don't fire him, sir. He's been a loyal friend and also coworker to me." Coulson says.

"Of course I won't dismiss him I just want to promote him to be become what I have become the last few years of my life." Keller tells him.

"Sir are you…are you living SHIELD?" Coulson asks him.

Keller looks into his office window.

"SHIELD has been my whole life, Coulson. But I think I'm ready to go now and pass it on to someone who I think is good for this position and that is agent Fury." Keller still looking at the window tells him.

"Well sir if I see him again I will tell him to see you." Coulson tells him. "I must be off. We have other new cases at least normal not weird like that one you probably know that."

"You can now leave Coulson." Keller said.

"Oh ok well thank you sir." Phil leaves Keller into his office alone.

2 days later…

Fury finally returned to earth with Carol Danvers alongside him.

Keller immediately wanted to see and to finally close the case for good and to announce his retirement as SHIELD director.

Keller enters the room as every SHIELD worker was around Fury especially Coulson.

Keller went to greet Fury again and welcome him home and good job done. He looks over to Carol and shook her hand.

"I hope you and I can talk sometime." He tells Carol.

Carol smiles at him. "Likewise of course."

Moments later, as everything died down. Fury finally entered Keller's office.

"Fury you don't know how happy I am to see you back and unharmed. What happened the last few days was dangerous as this was a dangerous case." Keller explained to him.

"Yes sir Keller it was but I'm glad to be back." Fury said.

Goose pops out on Keller's desk with a descent meow.

"And now there is a cat on my desk." Keller says.

"Oh sorry." Carol said, picking up Goose and they both leave the room.

"Anyhow I'm ready to close this case, Fury, and assign you to your next one. But I'm afraid after this one I won't be here anymore. I plan to leave SHIELD and continue my life." Keller said fixing his glasses from falling off near the middle of his nose.'

"You are leaving SHIELD sir?" fury asked.

"Yes now tell me Fury, will be honored of being the next director of SHIELD for me for everyone working here." Keller said proudly.

"Well I never would say no to this offer, sir." Fury answered.

Keller smiled glad with his response.

"Excellent." Keller told him.

END.


End file.
